Ahora es seguro
by Roderick Rois
Summary: "Edward casi se gana la excomunión del Antipapa pero consiguió que Diana leyera el grimorio con él".


Ahora es seguro

* * *

Edward casi se gana la excomunión del Antipapa pero consiguió que Diana leyera el grimorio con él.

—Una mortal no puede convertirse sin más en una bruja, amor mío. Pero es posible para ti aprender un truco o dos mientras tanto —le aseguró su esposo, en una noche de sus largos insomnios que aseguraba demoníacos.

Diana quiso creerle. Ya no estaba segura de nada. A veces soñaba que su bebé era mitad monstruo y que nunca estaría seguro en ningún lado.

Aún así. Edward fue amable. Compartió sus conocimientos. Hubo uno en particular...

—Este es ideal para evitar robos. Puedes convencer al ladrón de que se está llevando algo de sumo valor, mientras que parte con algo insignificante —le explicó él.

—Ah...—comentó Diana, frotándose el redondeado estómago, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le interesara.

Se preguntó si serviría con bebés. Hasta que nació Sabrina, esa inquietud no tuvo razón.

* * *

—Necesito llevármela —exigió Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Diana, hay cosas que siendo quien eres, nunca comprenderás. Necesito que confíes en mi.

Ella asintió. Le dolían los pechos.

Pronunció el hechizo como su secreto más terrible.

Pensó que funcionaría. Edward acomodó a Sabrina en su moisés oscuro. Partió con Zelda. Se llevó un peluche que le habían regalado en lugar de a su bebé.

Diana aprovechó para llamar a Hilda. Fueron juntas a la iglesia del pueblo para bautizar a Sabrina.

* * *

—¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? —le espetó Edward, cuando Diana regresó con la niña en brazos. El aire en la casa era denso e irreal. Como todo en la Greendale bruja. Nada lucía como lo que solía ser, ni el misterioso Edward que la había seducido antes de que supiera cómo era en verdad.

—Necesitaba un día a solas con nuestra hija —le aseguró. Hilda no diría nada. Podían excomulgarla o condenarla a morir por una falta así.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Oh, Edward, _hay cosas que siendo quien eres, nunca comprenderás_ —repitió, haciendo una mueca.

Sabrina rompió a llorar. Edward avanzó hacia ambas. Diana estaba tensa, pensó que él seguía molesto, pero sus modos se suavizaron.

—Si te hubiera conocido antes...

—No tiene caso...

—Te hubiera llevado a la Academia, hubieses sido admitida. Es raro que los mortales den a luz brujos.

—No soy una bruja. No tuve mi bautizo negro y ya no lo tendré.

—Eres especial. Esto nunca ocurre. Y Sabrina...

—Es _mi bebé_.

Edward le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña. No tembló ni se echó atrás. Porque él no era en sí mismo, una criatura maligna.

—Esta noche debo llevarla.

—Hazlo. No podré perdonarte pero tampoco puedo impedirlo.

—Puedes seguir leyendo. Incluso si yo no estoy. Volveré pronto, antes de que raye el alba.

Diana permitió que tomara al bebé. Se quedó con los brazos vacíos, estremeciéndose.

—Supongo. Ahora que es más o menos legal.

—Serás una gran bruja. Como mi consorte. Cuando se apruebe mi nueva reglamentación, podrás estudiar en la Academia, abriré lecciones especiales para mortales que quieran convertirse en brujos. Todos los que lo deseen serán aceptados en el Aquelarre, con desposar a uno de nosotros o pasar siete años aprendiendo las Artes Oscuras.

—Solo quiero ser la madre de Sabrina.

Edward suspiró y la reprendió.

—Una niña hechicera, _necesita_una madre hechicera.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Una niña necesita amor...

* * *

Diana, volando por el mundo a medio hacer, espectro y de las manos de Santa Lucía y Luci, pensó que siempre fue más despierta que Edward. Sin ser bruja hizo más magia que él, creó algo oculto pero alucinante como su hija, que ya no era una bebé, sino una adolescente fantástica que amaba y protegía a sus amigos.

Daba igual quién había engendrado a Sabrina. O para qué.

Las niñas necesitan y merecen amor, Sabrina lo tenía. Una madre no podía querer más para Navidad.

Y supo, cruzando el cielo nocturno, que ya no volvería nunca más al limbo. _Era seguro_. El amor es una fortaleza y Sabrina vivía en una casa sólida. Nunca podrían sacarla de ahí. Ni Dios, ángeles, demonios o la Bestia.

Era suficiente.

* * *

**N/A**: _Por las vísperas del Día de las madres en mi país. _


End file.
